


The Difference Between: First Target

by wolfsrainrules



Series: Natsu's Corner [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Varia, BAMF Vongola Tenth Generation, BAMF Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Bitch these are his cubs now, Do not post to another site, Fight him, Gen, He wants to shadow rule the world, He's an Abusive Asshole, His and the Varia's, I have permission to be playing in her verse, Protective Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Sawada Iemitsu is a conniving controlling bastard, Takes place in A Bleach_ed_Na_tsu Verse, The Difference Between Verse, Tsuna and company Do Not Agree, Xanxus is a good guy, and if he has to hurt the next generation of Vongola to do that?, and when Xanxus finds out?, fine, too bad for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules
Summary: Xanxus doesn't put it all together at first. He's too focused on protecting his family from the spawn of Iemitsu. But then Squallo saves the Rain brat, and Xanxus takes a second look.Takes place in Bleach_ed_Na_tsu's "The Difference Between" verse.





	The Difference Between: First Target

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bleach_ed_Na_tsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Difference Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073659) by [Bleach_ed_Na_tsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu). 



Xanxus was an exacting kind of man. 

He had to be, especially with the position he found himself in with Iemitsu- may his soul burn for all eternity- and what that man had done to the Vongola. To Xanxus’ family. He plotted, he planned, and he had 26 back up plans for his back up plans.

He was exacting, and he was careful.

But  _ something wasn’t right _ . 

Something had been missed somewhere. He didn’t have all the pieces and so the picture he had formed of the situation was wrong. His intuition was  _ writhing _ . Whatever he had missed…it was  _ important _ . He knew it was- could tell by the way it twisted in his gut like a snake.

He wanted to blame the bastard brat of Iemitsu and the brat’s Guardians. But what he had seen wasn’t matching with what he was expecting.

That brat had been synched enough with his Storm to pull him back from the edge with his voice alone.  They were close enough to  _ share Flames _ . You couldn’t fake that, and Xanxus  _ knew _ as sure as he knew the sky was blue, that Iemitsu would  _ never _ be able to do that for  _ anyone _ . So why could his boy? What was different and  _ how _ different? 

The brat’s Rain had won, but had tried to help  _ his _ Rain out and Squalo had made a choice down in that water to  _ save _ the brat- had kicked him away from the water and to the winning floor. Xanxus had known then that whatever he had missed Squalo had seen it. His Rain had noticed that missing thing.

All the signs Xanxus was seeing and reading lead him to the conclusion that this brat, for all that he was Iemitsu’s son was  **_not like that man._ **

It was Squalo’s choice in the water that had made Xanxus still, sit up and look again though.  

_ That _ had been the signal to Xanxus to start looking close. Closer than he had been. Xanxus knew that his Rain was  **_his_ ** . That his Rain was loyal to the bone, would walk through fire for Xanxus without the Sky ever needing to ask. For him to go against the plan the way he had- for  **_his_ ** Rain to actively act to  _ save _ the boy, meant something had  _ changed _ . Something big. And Xanxus had missed it.

So Xanxus had pulled his rage back. He had taken a breath and looked again. His Rain had chosen to save the Guardian of Iemitsu’s brat. With all that man had done, and all that the Varia had sacrificed, all the family had lost to that man’s madness, Squalo  _ would not have done so _ unless he had seen something to change the game  **_entirely._ **

_ (And the  _ only  _ thing that had allowed Xanxus to see this, to look at what his Rain had done, and acknowledge something had changed, was the bond he had with his Rain was still singing in his soul. Squalo was alive for all that he had hit the water bleeding while a shark was there. He had not lost one of his Pride. His Rain was not by his side, but he was  _ living _.) _

So Xanxus was watching. He was observing and his intuition was writhing and he was  _ missing something _ and whatever it was, was  _ important. _

The boy’s Guardians were loyal to the brat. Entirely. The way Xanxus’ Pride was loyal to  _ him _ . That couldn’t be forced, or faked. None of it could. 

The boy’s Cloud was hovering and utterly furious about something. That Cloud’s instincts had not only been roused, but something had  _ belly flopped _ all over them. A Cloud was the first onto a battlefield and the last to leave it when it came to their people. This shitty Cloud was ready to go to war. The issue with that was how  _ worn _ he looked. Like he had already been on the warfront long before Xanxus and his boys had come along.

The Sun had hard eyes. Suns were mother hens and protective. Luss was like that. He flirted with everything that moved as a defense mechanism, but once he claimed someone, Luss  _ mothered _ them.  The truly scary Sun was one that had an injured brood that needed to be protected because they were still in danger. This Sun was raging in completely ready to destroy threats to his own. This Sun’s hackles were up and he was ready to murder. This Sun was reacting as if his brood was in  _ life-threatening _ danger, and while that made sense- because the Varia  _ was _ life threatening- that didn’t ring exactly right to Xanxus. It wasn’t the Varia causing it. If Xanxus was reading the situation right  _ (and Xanxus was one of the  _ fucking best  _ at reading a situation) _ the Sun’s hackles actually raised more when the brats  _ were headed home. _

What he needed to know was  _ why _ .

The Mist twins Iemitsu’s boy had pulled in were prowling through their own. Twinning and twisting through their number, one hand set on their tridents, the other brushing against their people’s shoulders, arms or hands. And always their eyes were roaming over the area, looking for trouble. 

Xanxus recognized it as protective behavior that was rare in a Mist. Most Mists were long-range fighters because of what they could do, but when a threat came in to a Mist’s own, a threat they couldn’t stop from seeing the true form of their family…they prowled. 

Xanxus wasn’t sure why. No one was. He thought it might have something to do with the Mists looking for a weakness in the enemy and wanting to be close enough to protect while they did it. They couldn’t hide their people away so they chose instead to stand physically in front of them.

These Mist Twins were prowling, had been prowling from the beginning. The thing that was causing Xanxus to be twitchy was that while the Twins watched his Pride and himself, they were also watching  _ somebody else _ and Xanxus wasn’t sure  _ who. _

The little brat Lightning was another thing.  _ That _ was a child. The cow-child was so  _ young _ but his eyes were  _ old. _ Old in a way that had Xanxus’ hackles up because it wasn’t  _ right _ . That Lightning had been  _ hurt _ . Xanxus wasn’t  _ blind _ . He’d spent his formative years on the street, he knew that that look meant.

Someone had been hurting the child- this he knew. He also knew from the way the fuckers around the child acted, and from how the little fuck reacted to  _ them, _ that whoever was hurting the child was  _ not _ one of the other brats. 

Xanxus wanted to rage that the Sky-fucker was  _ weak _ for allowing somebody to hurt one of his own, but Xanxus was  _ fucking Quality _ no matter how angry he was about the whole situation, and his Rain had made him step back and reexamine what he was seeing.

What he was seeing wasn’t right. It wasn’t adding up.

Because someone was hurting the cow-child, yes, but the other shitty brats had fucking marks on them as well. Had the same look in their eyes, each and every one of them. And it was all beginning to paint a  **_very ugly picture_ ** in Xanxus’ head.

If what he thought was happening…was what was happening…Xanxus’ intuition  **_burned_ ** in his head, bucking and writhing and  **_angry_ ** .

He took a breath. 

It would all come down to that little shit with Iemitsu’s blood. 

Everything Xanxus had seen had painted a picture for him, and it would all come down to meeting this other Sky. 

Tsunayoshi Sawada would be deciding the fate of himself and the shitty little fuckers that were his Guardians this night even if he didn’t know it.

_ (Seeing the fucker up close had only intensified the suspicions he had, and Xanxus realizes in that moment that- provided he is correct, and his Intuition and instincts are both telling him that he is, on top of all the evidence- as horrible and disgusting as Xanxus had known Iemitsu to be…that man- that  _ vermin _ \- was  _ **_so much fucking worse_ ** _.) _

Xanxus lets nothing of his thoughts show on his face as red eyes meet gold. He would fight the little fucker and get a feel for him that way. 

Hopefully the little shit was different than his father. If he wasn’t…well Xanxus had already planned to kill the little shit. 

If he was…and if Iemitsu turned out to be  **_hurting_ ** a baby Sky and that Sky’s Guardians the way Xanxus thought was happening?

**_The man would die in much more pain than Xanxus had already planned._ **

_ (And Xanxus had had  _ years _ to plan already. Years fueled by rage and loss and guilt. Fueled by determination, and honor and love.  _

_ He was sure the brat’s Guardians would love to contribute their own ideas as well, if everything panned out that way.) _

Gold eyes gleam and Tsuna isn’t sure what it is, what is happening or  _ what _ had changed but his Intuition is- for the first time in longer than Tsuna can remember- fluttering with the stirrings of hope. 

Something on the playing field had shifted. Something had tilted and Tsuna knew he would have a  **_chance._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for letting me play in your Verse Na_tsu! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
